All Hallow's Evening
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I've written a FanFiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie, I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys! I found the perfect place to put the missing scene called Hallowe'en' in Rent the movie. I want to write a FanFiction book of what the movie is about, show what the bohemians are thinking.


Approximate Word Cnt. 600

_2014,

Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en': Short Intro

by

Mark Walter Meredith

I've written a FanFiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie, I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys (!), I found the perfect place to put the missing scene called Hallowe'en' in Rent the movie. I want to write a FanFiction book of what the movie is about, show what the bohemians are thinking during Rent! I'm not sure I want putting it on the Net though.

In the play Adam sings Hallowe'en' before the church. I always have wanted to write that scene, showing blow by blow what Adam thought during that scene, plus showing where the beginning, end work into the scenes in the theatre version. If you put the scene right before the funeral the deleted scene looks as though Adam goes from walking in the graveyard to teleporting into the funeral, so I put him walking in the graveyard after the church, not before. When I first got the movie Rent on DVD, I made mix DVDs with subtitles automatically on without setting subtitles every time: one mix with most deleted scenes edited back in.

One part I don't like though is the point where Rapp runs to meet Diggs at a bar, there's a long talk where Rapp is told that Dawson loves only Rapp. I can see the true reason they took it out, it's too long. I just have the part there when Rapp is running right after Rapp is looking for Dawson. That is how I make part of the deleted scene look as though Rapp's running to look for Dawson.

I find that if you edit in the excerpted scenes from the deleted scenes part of the disk, the movie is as dramatic, emotionally draining as the rock opera. I made a disk mash up of the song scenes, too: I have also a DVD of all the best scenes, et cetera: an assignment for English class: been updated April 8 2014: this story's Tom CollAngel Schunard. Is a relationship that is Rappx Dawson in: "Here".

Put me on your list of favorites if you like my writing, eh?

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: ita_lic_s: capitals: **un**_der_line: etc.: In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

The End

_Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,100

_2014,

_Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en'

by

M. W. M.

After the funeral reception Mark Cohen walked slowly out of the front steeple of the church through the crosses that were tombstones to where the park adjoined the graveyard. It wasn't very far to the payphone that stood there sticking out of a concrete block. Mark picked up, put a few quarters into the slot. It was time to sell out: Mark looked one more time at the Alphabet City bohemians standing in front of the steeple hugging one another one-at-a-time, giving their condolences to Thomas Collins.

Mark thought Angel Dumott Schunard's death would bust the family asunder in shards, definitely. Mimi will have to say good by to Roger: since Angel has died Mimi has no connection to the friends, Mimi will have no place else to go, Benjamin Coffin, the third is a poor substitute for the love she has for Roger. Benji Coffin has found Benji Coffin's own life now, has only a business relationship for now with our family. Roger has been destroyed by Angel's death.

Maybe it was time to stop being a bohemian, stop pursuing art, start letting a real job crush your spirit. Mark started to walk along the incline of the hill as Collins, Roger; Gordon, Paul, Joanne Jefferson, Maureen Johnson carried the coffin up to the first row of gravestones. Collins, Roger, Gordon, Paul said they wanted to do it themselves since they had Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, that they were taking prescription steroids in pill form as people with AIDS do to keep them healthy for as long as possible. They also had said that Mark was too delicate, to help.

They said that because they had AIDS that carrying the coffin was personal. Roger kept saying over, over to Mark, "You just don't know." What did, "You just don't know", mean? Mark is on the sidelines on the outside, once again.

It's sad, but true. Jo has always been athletic, a dancer, Maureen works out at Gold's Gym, so they decided to help as if Jo, Maureen wanted something proven. They both said Mark didn't understand because he was not homosexual like Angel, too. Mark walked slowly as leaves seemed to be drifting slowly all around Mark to the grassy hill.

He held the .22-millimeter cam. in Mark's right hand. Mark said then: ": How _did_ we _**get**_ here? **How** the Hell": Mark received a glimpse of inspiration, taking up the .22 mm. Mark then smoothly, slowly swung the film camera to the right. He talked out loud unconsciously, only half paying attention to Mark's self: ": Pan left; close in on the steeple of the church: How **did** we get here? How the Hell": Mark realized what it was, that happy day that brought the bohemians together.

Is what brought the family together for the first time, that one day that now felt like a curse. Mark spoke that one word with disgust, **Christmas: Christmas Eve last year: **Mark pictured that him, Roger were in that candle lighted studio on that night but why did this very memory make (Mark) him feel that frozen evening was so burning hot on Mark's supposed skin on that night? Why in this memory that haunted him, did Mark feel as if his hide were giving Mark burning hot flashes!? That memory, that day, felt as if it was cursed upon Mark, that Mark didn't want to ever meet another friend for long as Mark lived.

He began walking once more, began to talk out loud to Mark's self once again, "How can a night so frozen feel so scorching hot? How can a morning **this** mild feel so wrong"? It was a beautiful day, the day was beautiful, the morning had the traits of a beautiful morning but to him: Mark couldn't make Mark himself feel the beautiful day. Mark began to think out loud to himself again, "Why are years lying on the **cutting** room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up, on the 3 D Imax of my mind"? Mark stopped for a sec. to weigh, feel the weight of Mark's right hand, as if to weigh the metaphor he had said to see if the non-existent words held any weight to him.

Angel's death itself had made the words feel as false, plastic, hollow_:_ as the intangible weight of the empty air in Mark's hand. Mark said to Mark's self, "That's poetic. That's pathetic." Mark started walking once more. Mark unconsciously thought to himself aloud, "Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door, Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness:' when the lights go down, will it mean that it's the end?! '**I**'m alone": Mark had been looking down at the film camera unconsciously, operating it but when he'd said that last question, talking to himself; Mark realized that when the movie ended that the lights would go down on the stage, the blinding audience lights would blink on.

The audience light would cut on to reveal Mark surrounded by empty chairs. Mark began to slowly look up from the .22 mm. cam. with sudden realization.

Mark would be alone. Mark ambled the rest of the way to the group of others as if it were the end of the world. Collins put one rose on the lid of that coffin; the family began to walk up the incline of that hill t'wards the family's end.

The End


End file.
